firstlawfandomcom-20200213-history
Visserine Chapters 6
The Fencing Master is the thirty-eigth chapter of Best Served Cold. Chapter Summary Monza is in her room when Captain Langrier knocks on the door, to announce that Grand Duke Salier has agreed to help her kill General Ganmark. After delivering the news, Langrier lingers to express her admiration for Monza. However, Shivers creeps up behind Langrier, and casually cuts her throat, while coldly echoing her words.1 Monza is left dumbfounded but sets to work on the trap for Ganmark. Day is set above the portcullis with a flatbow, to drop the gate once Ganmark arrives. Meanwhile, the others dress in their Talinese uniforms. Sometime later, real Talinese soldiers burst into the inner palace, surprised to see what seems to be fellow soldiers having already captures Duke Salier. Soon General Ganmark himself arrives. As he nears as Monza, his eyes narrow in recognition, and she springs at him, but he instantly sweeps out his blade and deflects her blow. With that chaos ensues, as the portcullis drops. Shivers lays into the two dozen soldiers locked inside with his axe and a remarkable ferocity2, Friendly with his clever and dagger, Day with her flatbow, and Cosca with every dirty trick he can think of. Even Duke Salier plays a small part, whipping a small-sword from behind his back and killing a soldier before being skewered himself. Meanwhile, Monza faces off against General Ganmark, around the massive statue of Bonatine’s Warrior. Despite Monza’s determination and ferocity, she’s greatly outmatched against the far superior fighter. Ganmark even offers to fight left handed, when he sees Monza’s crippled right hand. One of her strikes misses its target, and knocks a lump out of the statues ankle, jarring her sword from her hand. Ganmark stabs her through her left hand, and into her shoulder, however he returns her sword and offers her another “touch”. Now Monza must fight with her crippled right hand. All the while, Ganmark mock her revenge, saying Benna was a snake and got what he deserved. With her right hand, Monza doesn’t last long before Ganmark whips her blade from her hand. However before Ganmark can strike the killing blow, Cosca joins the fray. Drawing his short-sword Glamark fights the pair at the same time, and still proves the master, stabbing Cosca through the gut, and disarming Monza. Readying himself to kill Monza, the Bonatine’s Warrior suddenly collapses on top of him, killing him instantly.3 The fight over, Monza, Shivers, Day and Friendly gather around the mortally wounded Cosca. Cosca insists they should leave him and flee, and just then Vitari and Morveer arrive with the means to do so. Monza and Cosca share some sweet parting moment, before they all flee, leaving Cosca in the peaceful courtyard to die. Characters Locations and Terms References # This chapter marks Shivers change from a well-intentioned likable optimist to a cold-blooded killer. # Shivers transformation is marked by switching from using a sword before he lost his eye, to now using an axe. # Ganmark is ironically killed when one of the works of art he invaded Visserine in order to steal falling on him. Category:Chapter